lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghaleon
|JP Voice Actor=Rokuro Naya 納谷 六朗 Kiyoyuki Yanada 梁田 清之 }} Ghaleon is a character that serves as the main antagonist, and final boss in Lunar: Silver Star Story, Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete and Lunar Legend, and later returns as a major antagonist in Lunar: Eternal Blue and Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete. Biography Kokuhaku Suru Kioku Kioku Suru Fuukei Tamashii no Kokuhaku Silver Star Story Ghaleon was one of the original Four Heroes, was originally the Premier of the Magic Guild in Vane, and was widely known as the most powerful mage ever. He once competed with Dyne, his best friend, to see who would become the Dragonmaster, and narrowly lost. Once spirited and happy, he became melancholy with the death of Dragonmaster Dyne. In the original game, he became upset with Althena because she supposedly sent Dyne to pacify the rampaging Black Dragon, which was laying waste to the land, leading to Dyne's "death" (actually, he just lost his powers and became Laike). After meeting "Laike", Ghaleon discovered that Dyne was alive. Ghaleon went insane over this as he felt that Althena and the 4 dragons shouldn't have needed to send his best friend out to die, and began to believe he should rule instead. After that incident, Ghaleon intended to capture and control Althena in a human incarnation. He set out to kill the 4 dragons so he could control Althena's human form Luna, whom his chief subordinate Xenobia kidnapped, and held her in his fortress, the Grindery. He kills 3 of them, but the insane Black Dragon is actually killed by Alex and his friends when it attacks them. Novels In the novel version of Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete, Ghaleon plays the same role as in the game. The novel uses his depiction and intent from the remakes of the game, with some notable changes (like the rest of the main cast). In his Magic Emperor identity, he meets the heroes when Xenobia is attacking them on their way to Merbia, in which he calls off Xenobia for ambiguous reasons (most likely because he didn't want her to kill Luna). During the party's time in Vane, when Xenobia is posing as Lemia, Ghaleon fights Alex and easily defeats him, though he "discovers" that Xenobia was posing as Lemia, like in the game, he "drives her off." Although his identity as the Magic Emperor is revealed to the reader at the same point as in the game, it isn't known to Alex and his friends because they weren't around when he captured Quark (only Luna was). They only learn of this from Phacia (who was with Alex disguised as Luna) after Alex passes the Black Dragon's trial. Ghaleon then meets them in person before leaving. Unlike in the game, Ghaleon didn't intend to become a god and was instead intending for Althena, who was still under his control because what he did to her as Luna, to take that role. His goal was, because of how the magic in Lunar had been running out of control after Althena was reborn as Luna, he instead intended for humanity to abandon the world entirely, using Vane (which in the novel was really the spaceship used to bring humans from Blue Star to Lunar), to take them to a new world. Since it couldn't hold every human, this meant that he intended to sacrifice some of them since for the ship to be used it has to absorb the magic that is keeping the world alive. After Alex becomes the Dragonmaster, he and his friends enter the ship to face Ghaleon. While Kyle, Mia, Nash and Jessica face Xenobia, Alex faces Ghaleon. After a fierce fight, Ghaleon is beaten, he moves everyone he brought to the ship back to where they were. However, his spell on Luna still holds. In a sharp contrast to where Ghaleon viewed this as a moral victory for him, he actually urges Alex to break the spell and stop the process of absorbing the world's magic. In the epilogue after Luna returns to normal, it's stated that Ghaleon's body was never found, leading Alex to assume he was still alive. Ghaleon's depiction in the novel is noticeably less fiendish then in the video game. Though for the most part appears to be just as stubborn in his views of what's right for the world, right before he fights Alex, he comments that they will see which of them is going to save the world, and realizes the error of his ways after his defeat, unlike in the game where he coldly takes pride in that he feels he's torn Luna away from Alex permanently. All around, Ghaleon is more respectful of Alex after revealing he's the Magic Emperor, actually referring to him by name. Remake In the remakes, Dyne gave up his powers and became Laike to help Althena to stay human permanently, though he was still assumed dead by everyone. Ghaleon disagreed with this action and believed that humans were doomed without a divine being. Unlike in the original, Ghaleon never learned that Dyne was alive. He plotted to fulfill the role of a divine being himself by going around as the Magic Emperor and capturing the Four Dragons to fuel the Grindery (which was simply steam-powered in the original) for an attack on Vane, thus restoring the Fortress of Althena. He kidnapped Luna (which he did himself in this version) in order to reverse Althena's human transformation, therefore giving Ghaleon control of everything. Unfortunately for Ghaleon, he underestimated the human spirit and Alex's party manages to defeat him. The events of his defeat vary in the original and the remake. In the original Alex's party fights and defeats Ghaleon on the Grindery and assumes he's dead. They then find the Dragon Angels had entered and prepared to break Ghaleon's spell on Althena, but he reveals himself (though severely injured) to be alive and kills them both. Ghaleon then assumes his true, demonic form, but is still beaten and dies. In the remake, it is instead an illusion of him that is fought and defeated on the Grindery, afterwhich he fights Alex's party for real and easily defeats them, but is later killed in the Fortress of Althena. After his defeat in the remakes, Ghaleon still boasts that he had still won since Luna had become Althena and would reign over the world in as tyrannical a way as he would have before dying. Eternal Blue 1000 years later, Ghaleon is resurrected by Zophar to aid in his resurrection. He is appointed as the Dragonmaster to the False Althena and used as a figurehead of authority. When Lucia reappears, Ghaleon is sent to hinder the party. In the remakes, The most harm he did to him was once fighting Hiro, but sparing his life after beating him. Ghaleon often taunts Lucia in order to goad her into believing in the same human spirit that defeated him long ago and will soon be instrumental in Zophar's defeat. When Ghaleon finally confronts Hiro for real, he holds back after witnessing the companion's determination and gives up his own sword. Finally, he advises Hiro on how to defeat Zophar. Though Hiro offers Ghaleon a chance to join his group, Ghaleon states that he can't since Zophar had realized that he betrayed him, and will take back the life he gave him. He then dies and is taken to heaven after seeing the error of his ways. Childhood's End The Magic Emperor seen throughout the story is later revealed to be Alice's father that Xenobia captured and brainwashed to create to create fear and insecurity in Alice's heart. The real Ghaleon, in the same armor, but without the helm appears towards the end. As Xenobia realizes the error of her ways, he (presumably a ghost by this point) comes down from the sky and carries her warmly into the light. Personality Although Ghaleon had been hailed as a great hero during his time as Dyne's friend, as the Magic Emperor he was a villain, and to a degree insane. Despite Dyne's seeming death being his motivation to overthrow Althena and the 4 dragons, when he found that Dyne was still alive he continued his plans. Though he promised to aid the Vile Tribe if they sided with him, he ended up using them as forced slave labor to construct the Grindery, then tests its weapons on them since he didn't have any further use for them (remakes only.) He also had an arrogant attitude, repeatedly sparing Alex's life when he could have easily killed him, which eventually leads to his defeat. Ghaleon also displayed a very dry sense of humor, often making witty, or disrespectful remarks to others, often mockingly calling Alex "dragon boy" and never referring to him by name. In the remakes, Ghaleon is somewhat less fiendish since his aim is noble at heart, though very warped. In the game's ending, Lemia actually does admit that there were people in the world that shared Ghaleon's belief that the world did in fact need a god. However, this is overshadowed by the fact that he's every bit as ruthless and cruel as in the original, possibly more so even, since after his death, he takes pride in dying feeling that he permanently tore Luna away from Alex. Ghaleon shows an otherwise unseen compassionate side for fairies. In the remake he has an entire garden in the Grindery set aside as a private sanctuary for the fairies and one fairy going as far to say that she thought all humans were evil until meeting Ghaleon. In Lunar Legend, in an action unrelated to any of his schemes, he buys a just then captured fairy on the spot while with Luna and Alex and immediately releases her. Lunar 2's remake continues this hidden softer side, having created a new sanctuary for fairies, created to protect them in some manner from Zophar in case Hiro and Lucia fail. In addition to his past with Dyne, he is also able to bond to an extent with Xenobia (original game only.) In Lunar 2, Ghaleon was shown to have seen the error of his ways and was even shown to be willing to give his own life to save Lunar. In both cases, Ghaleon was an excellent deceiver, in Lunar keeping his identity as the Magic Emperor a secret until he revealed it, and in Lunar 2 fooling everyone that he was loyally serving Zophar, even Zophar himself. In Battle Even before becoming the Magic Emperor, Ghaleon is shown having lived up to his reputation as a powerful mage. He briefly joins Alex's party, and is extremely powerful in all areas, though part of this is because he's a high level character (in the remakes, he's maxed out at level 99). During this time Ghaleon uses four different elemental spells, each which hit all enemies, each one being a different element, giving him a greater variety of attacks then the other offensive magic users, Nash (who only uses lightning spells) and Mia (who only uses fire and ice spells). After revealing himself as the Magic Emperor, Ghaleon displays even more power. Outside fighting he shows to easily have enough power to kill any of the four dragons (imprison in the remakes). When fought at the end of the game, in his first form he actually mostly relies on physical attacks as opposed to magic, but he can attack three times in one turn and could teleport to any location in the battle so he is still deadly. In his true form, in addition to gaining additional health (the most of any boss in the game). He still moves by teleporting, and also uses the magic spells he had when was playable, except for his fire spell, which hits the entire party regardless of where they are placed. He also attacks by creating a sword made of energy and doing a slash with it. In the remakes, Ghaleon gains several new attacks in addition to what he had in the original. He now uses his fire spell, which like the other elemental spells hits the entire party. His new attacks include, a beam of energy that hits the whole party, an instant death spell, absorbing a bit of health from each character to heal himself, and an attack that hits them when they're all grouped together. Outside of attacks, sometimes he creates a barrier around himself that requires to be hit with 1000 damage to break, until then he takes no damage. Ghaleon attacks twice in one turn, except for when he uses his energy sword attack, which he does twice each turn along with one of his other attacks. All of Ghaleon's attacks inflict a large amount of damage. In addition, he has the most health of any boss, though in Lunar Silver Star Complete, like some other bosses the amount of health he has depends on what level Alex is. In Ghaleon's case, his health is the level is Alex is at multiplied by 260. In all versions, Ghaleon is a very powerful enemy and is generally viewed as the hardest boss in the game. During Lunar 2, Ghaleon's offensive attacks mostly consisted of using his sword empowered with magic, except for one attack where he steals all of the party's MP. Overall, he's much weaker than in the first game. Gallery Image:GhaleonSCDPortrait.png Image:SSCGhaleonPortrait.gif ghaleon.gif|Ghaleon's introduction (Sega CD) Image:YoungGhaleon.jpg magicemperorhelm2.gif Image:Ghaleon1.jpg Image:Ghaleon3.JPG Image:GhaleonBromide.jpg Category:Vile Tribe Category:Four Heroes Category:Antagonists